


Per Molts Anys

by mariposaroja



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, buriram test, dani has a special present, marc's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 08:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13714281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariposaroja/pseuds/mariposaroja
Summary: Sometimes working on your birthday isn't so bad...





	Per Molts Anys

**Author's Note:**

> Title is 'Happy Birthday' (or one version) in Catalan.

“Marc… Marc.”

Frowning, he groaned as he turned over, clutching the light sheet against his chest. Although he wasn’t exactly sure what time it was, Marc decided that it was too early to wake up. Especially since the alarm hadn’t even gone off yet. “G’way.”

Not one to give up that easily, Dani merely smiled, shaking the younger man once again. “Wake up, it’s your birthday.”

 _Yes, I know_. _The reason I need my sleep is because we were up ‘til all hours last night have celebratory sex._ “I know… birthday boy wants to sleep.”

“Well, tough. When the alarm goes off we’ll have to get dressed and head straight to breakfast, and I’ll have no time to give you your present.”

Eyes popping open at the word ‘present’, Marc was suddenly much more awake. Playing it cool, so as not to betray his excitement, he slowly rolled over, unable to stop the smiling from taking over his face at the sight of his boyfriend, looking far too put together for that hour of the morning. “Well, you should have said so…”

Knowing that would do the trick, Dani reached down beside the bed to pick up the small but beautifully wrapped box, placing it carefully on the bed in front of the birthday boy. “I put _a lot_ of thought into this so I hope you like it.”

“Thank you,” Marc beamed, sitting up and crossing his legs before snatching it up into his hands, “it’s from you so I’m sure I’m going to love it. Can I open it now?”

Dani nodded, chewing on his lip as the other man began to make short work of the bow and paper, heart beating hard in his chest as the bed became littered with strips of discarded shiny wrapping. It was hard to keep from laughing when Marc’s face visibly at the sight of what lay beneath the fancy exterior.

“A watch,” he frowned at the Tissot box in his hands, dozens of them at home already. _You literally couldn’t have gotten me something I have_ more _of if you tried_. “Er, thanks. I love it,” he finally managed, desperately trying to hide his disappointment as he leaned in and placed a quick peck on his boyfriend’s lips.

 _Oh, Marc…_ “Open it.”

And so he did, fully expecting to see one of the watches that he had so many of that he had to start giving them away. But he didn’t…

Instead, contained inside was an even smaller box, one that definitely came from the jewellers. Frown returning, his gaze flicked to Dani momentarily, stroking the soft velour as he discarded the outer box. Something tightening in the pit of his stomach, Marc finally worked up the courage to open it, jaw almost hitting the floor when he saw what was nestled inside. “Is this…”

“It is,” Dani confirmed, almost sick with nerves, “Will you marry me?”

 _OH MY GOD._ Not even having to give it a second thought, Marc removed the ring from the box, tossing the unimportant bit over his shoulder before slipping it onto his left hand. It didn’t fit. “It’s too big.”

Beaming at the younger man’s pout and effective acceptance of his proposal, the older man chuckled, shuffling closer so he could put it on the correct finger, completely unsurprised when it fit perfectly. “I know it’s not exactly the traditional way to wear it but unless you want the world to think you’re married…”

Yeah, because that would be a barrel of laughs. “It’s perfect. I know what it means, you know what it means… That’s all that matters.” Looking down at the new addition to his left hand, Marc grinned so hard that he was sure that his face would permanently stay like that. “How-“

“You were asleep,” Dani chuckled, knowing exactly what he was going to ask, “I googled it, and apparently wrapping a piece of string around your partner’s finger while they’re asleep is the best way to guarantee that it’s the right size.”

“That is literally _the_ most Dani Pedrosa thing that I’ve heard in my entire life but I love it.”

“So, just to clarify, that’s a ‘yes’, right? Because I really can’t afford for any wires to be crossed here…”

“I _formally_ accept your offer for my hand in marriage, Mr Pedrosa.”

“You are such a-“

He never got to finish that sentence, because- before he knew it- his boyfriend- nay, _fiancé_ \- had launched himself at him, almost knocking the both of them over the side of the bed as he attacked Dani with kisses. “Best. Birthday. Ever.”

*

“So, Marc, first on the time sheets… happy?”

“Of course, the bike is looking very good on this track so this is a very positive sign. The whole weekend so far we have been there, there abouts and this is a very good indication of how we might perform on this track in October.”

“And Dani in second too, just how strong do you think the Honda is going to be this year?”

“Obviously it is a very good sign, especially with Cal near the top too. It is too early to say if this shows that we will have a very competitive bike this year, but Honda have been working very hard to give us a championship winning bike so I am hopeful.”

“And of course,” the reporter smiled, “today is your birthday which makes it that bit more special. Did you get any nice presents?”

Blushing, Marc ‘casually’ ran his left hand through his hair, both because he was having trouble getting used to the fact that the ring was there and because he enjoyed- just a little- waiving it right in front of their noses without them even realising. “Yes, I did. And I also got some very nice cakes, so tomorrow I might be a little bit slower!”

“And finally, 25… you’re getting on now,” he nodded at that, chuckling, “do you think it’s time to start settling down or are you happy to keep going as you are?”

 _You have no idea._ “Well, I am still not as old as Valentino, but you never know…”

“Couldn’t resist that one, could you? Thanks, Marc.”

“Thank you.”


End file.
